Rainwhisker
'''Rainwhisker' is a handsome dark gray tom with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Sootkit, along with his siblings Rainkit and Sorrelkit, is born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned. Willowpelt loves her kits, but she says she also wants to get back to warrior duties quickly. A Dangerous Path :Sootkit and his littermates are seen very little in this book, although they now share the nursery with Goldenflower's kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. The Darkest Hour :His sister Sorrelkit is fed deathberries by Darkstripe in order to keep her quiet after she sees the senior warrior talking to Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, on ThunderClan territory. He is also one of the kits whom Sandstorm teaches in order to defend the camp against a possible attack from BloodClan, They all say they want Sandstorm as a mentor once they become apprentices, but Firestar decides Sandstorm can mentor Sorrelkit. His father Whitestorm is killed in the battle against BloodClan by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :He is Cloudtail's first apprentice, now called Rainpaw. His mother, Willowpelt, is killed by a badger while saving his brother Sootpaw, and he and his siblings are given several days off of apprentice duties to help them cope with the loss of their mother. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Rainwhisker is now a young warrior of ThunderClan. His brother Sootfur is as well, but Sorrelpaw was made a warrior early in this book because she had been weakened by an injury caused by a monster, causing her to miss a few moons of training. Rainwhisker and Sootfur cheered enthusiastically when their sister finally got her warrior name. Moonrise :He continues to serve ThunderClan while the forest is being destroyed. Dawn :As the Clans begin the Great Journey, Rainwhisker becomes good friends with Swallowtail of RiverClan. He saves Birchkit when the Twolegs are destroying the forest. Also, Rainwhisker, along with several other cats, help rescue Leafpaw, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Mistyfoot, Gorsetail, Sasha, Cody, and the other abducted cats. Starlight :Rainwhisker acts as any warrior would, helping his Clan to settle in to their new home by the Lake. At the first Gathering, he runs forward to greet his friend Swallowtail from RiverClan. Even as he bends to lick her ears, he stops himself. He realizes that they cannot be so friendly now that the Clans are separated once more. Twilight :Rainwhisker fights in the battle against the badgers, alongside his Clanmates. One of the badgers knocks him unconscious and dislocates his shoulder. Sunset :After the battle he is found and wakes up, only to hear that his brother Sootfur is dead. He then takes on the sad task of telling Sorreltail about it, right after her kits have been born. Even though he is wounded, he wants to help bury his brother with the elders. Mousefur sees nothing wrong with it and lets him help. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, it is revealed that he had been killed by a falling tree branch during a storm sometime during the six moons between Sunset and The Sight. Character Pixels File:Rainwhisker.kit.png|Kit File:Rainwhisker.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:Rainwhisker.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members Father: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Three Unidentified Kits of Mistyfoot's:Revealed in Forest of Secrest, page 56 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Nieces: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossompaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Briarpaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephews: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumblepaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Niece: :Unnamed She-kit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Nephew: :Unnamed Tom-kit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category: ThunderClan Cat Category: Warriors Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Dawn characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category: The Sight characters